When A Princess Comes to Duel Academy
by Lady-of-da-Lighting
Summary: When Pegasus brings Nyla to the Academy there's something different about her...maybe it's the fact she wears Egyptian Clothing or possibly because she's Atem's daughter from the Past! Why is she here? And is she falling for Jesse?


**Yu-Gi-Oh GX is not mine is it was I'D BE ROLLING IN MONEY LIKE A BOSS**

**heheheheh!**

****

"Welcome to Duel Academy." Professor Crowler was saying.

The girl smirked.

Maximillion Pegasus was standing behind her smiling.

"Pleasure to be here." She said.

"Please take care of her Professor she's a very important girl!" He laughed.

"I'm sure she is!" He laughed.

"Can I speak to her for a few minutes? Alone?" He asked.

"Of course!" Crowler agreed.

Pegasus led her away.

"You know what to do?" He asked.

"Of course, get in, find out whats up, get out go home! I won't rest until I'm back in my time Pegasus!" She grinned.

"You've got the spirit of your father you know that." He laughed.

The princess of Egypt smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't be the heir to his throne if I wasn't!" She laughed.

He smirked.

Ah yes it was true, not long ago he learned of something very wrong and Ishizu had sent him back in time due to her Millenium necklace and thus he found Nyla.

And had pleaded with Atem to allow her to come with him to the future.

He had taken convincing but she had managed to sway her father to her way of thinking allowing her to go to the future.

She was very like her father in looks also. She had dark hair but her fringe was blond and her hair had magenta streaks.

Her skin was very tanned which is probably what you would get from living in Egypt...5000 years prior.

She wore even now when she wore her Obelisk jacket over it, she wore an Egyptain style dress like Ishizu's old one expect to just above her knee.

In her hair was what was known as 'the Eighth Millennium Item' the Millennium Crown. No one knew where it came from it just appeared on the day of her birth.

Her deck was also sepcially made by Pegasus.

The Egyptain Myth deck.

"Good luck Nyla!" He said.

She nodded.

"Of course." She agreed shaking his hand.

"Okay. I'll see you soon Nyla!" He said waving headng back to his helocopter.

"Bye! Bye Pegasus! See ya soon!" She waved.

Crowler led her to her first class, dueling history.

"Now who was the pharaoh who invented duel monsters...anyone?" The professor asked.

"His name was Atem, he beat saved the world after beating the Theif King Bakura in what was known as a Shadow Duel, he soon went on to marry Teana who died shortly after producing his only heir." Nayla annouced walking down the steps behind Professor Crowler.

"Correct." He raised an eyebrow.

"Class this is our new student. Nyla Pharoah, Pegasus himself brought her here, she's from a small duel academy in Egypt near the Nile." Crowler annouced.

"Pegasus himself..." Everyone gasped.

She smirked. Her back story Pegasus and Kaiba had made for her always made her laugh.

"She looks quite cool!" Syrus whispered.

"Yeah, yeah she does." Jesse agreed.

"What do we know about her?" Alexis asked.

"She's new thats for sure. She became Pegasus's shadow the past couple of weeks on the pro-circuit. Her deck is a sepcially kept secert and she's been snapped with Mokuba Kaiba, and Seto himself, she was even caught in the arcade with Joey Wheeler and Yugi! She made an impression already and no one's seen her duel. And she is always seen with that dress on or a t-shirt and shorts. And that headband thing." Aster said sitting behind them.

"Wow, really. Pretty cool!" Jaden grinned.

"Okay you can sit next to Anderson!" Crowler said.

"I would but I have no idea who Anderson is." She said simply.

The students laughed.

Jesse put his hand up.

She saw him and nodded.

Sitting next to him she didn't say anything.

At the end of the day she stood outside the building looking lost.

"Hey there! You okay?" She turned.

"Oh hi, um...Jaden right?" She said she was still used to the fact people didn't bow of call her Princess.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"Hey Jay! Oh hi! Your the new girl right?" A boy with light blue hair said.

This one is called Syrus, he feels like he is not needed in the group but he is actually a vital player. A whisper told her.

She was used to that.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Hi, I'm Jesse!" She smiled at the next boy.

With blue hair and eyes.

"Pleasure. Nyla." She nodded.

"Thats a nice headband." A girl with blond hair Alexis Rhodes, said.

"Oh, this. Thanks." She said.

"Wanna duel?" Jesse and Jaden said at the same time.

"Okay sure!" She agreed.

"Which one you wanna duel first?" Jaden asked.

"Which one of you is better?" She asked.

"I am!" They both said at the same time.

"Fine, let me flip a coin!" She said taking out a single coin.

"Heads Jaden, tails Jesse." She said throwing it in the air.

"It's heads. Ready to duel?"

"Of coruse you ready Ruby?" Jesse nodded as a purple cat-bunny thing duel spirit appeared of his shoulder.

"What you say Yin?" She also asked.

A small silver fox with large gold eyes that had two tails and a collar engraved with hieroglyphics.

"Wow ain't he cute! Wait! You see duel spirits too!" Jaden said frowning.

She nodded.

"One of my many talents. So we gonna duel or not?" She asked.

"Yeah! Lets throw down!" Jesse nodded

"With pleasure!"

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
